


Planets in orbit

by notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Symbolism, Very abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: If Homura's universe was like the milky way, Homura would be mercury.





	Planets in orbit

 'Perhaps,' Homura thought. 'Perhaps it's just my eyes.' 

She's had bad eyesight for as long as she could remember, with even more astigmatism in the left. Before Homura began to loop, a time she barely remembers now, she's had to wear glasses. She felt they suited her, though, especially since everything always is different from how she views it. It's only natural that Homura would view the world so strangley now, and it wasn't anything the others would ever understand. She was the only one who time-skipped, after all.

Homura perceived the depths of people much like planets, scratching at the surface and drawing conclusions. This only applied to when she met new people, though, and that wasn't often, as such a thing didn't interest her and would only serve as a distraction later.

If the girls were planets, Kyouko would definitely be venus - hot, firey and burning; too close to the sun and cynical. She was very hot-headed and will willingly fight you; burning people who got too close.

Homura was orbiting close to Kyouko in a sense. She would be Mercury, the closest to the sun out of all of them, far too cynical - yet unlike Venus, cold and heartless. It wasn't that she wanted to be, per say, but she had to be. If she felt the way the others did, she would've never made it this far. Sometimes, Homura had to remind herself of that.

Sayaka, she'd be earth - full of emotion and in too deep. She was covered in bodies of water, too far from the sun and too naive for saving. However, she still orbited around the sun, though it looked tiny from where she was. Eventually, she'd end up infatuated by the moon, causing a lunar eclipse, blocking out the sun completely. Homura decided that the moon would be that boy, Kyousuke.

However, Homura figured, if Sayaka was earth, then Mami Tomoe would be Saturn. So far away from the sun, it couldn't be seen at all. The beautiful rings surrounding her would be her false ideas of justice, that eventually lead to her inevitable death.

Then, Homura wondered. Who would be the sun? Who would everyone be revolving around, the answer that will help everyone in the end?

At first, she drew the conclusion that the sun would be kyubey. Then, she decided the sun would be Madoka Kaname herself, and Kyubey would be the milky way itself; much to her utter distaste.

 

 


End file.
